


soldier, poet, king

by ohlovelysunshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Forced Marriage, How Do I Tag, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Selectively Mute Character, Selectively Mute King Creativity | Romulus, Soldier Poet King based AU, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, all queer identities are accepted in this au because fuck you, at all, but janus is a dick so Pain, he just wants to vibe with his two friends, like in a bad way, look usually we love the snake man but not today, not endearing, romulus doesnt want to be king, we have literally nothing planned out for virgil rn send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlovelysunshine/pseuds/ohlovelysunshine
Summary: once upon a time, there were three children.a soldier, a poet, a king.
Relationships: King Creativity | Romulus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders (arranged marriage), King Creativity | Romulus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders (eventually...)
Kudos: 1





	soldier, poet, king

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa hahahaha hi. we got a new spin. this is probably gonna be really slow to update but we do have a decent idea of where this fic is going to go??
> 
> hh anyways. we really vibe with spk!! its a mega good song and inspiration Struck while we were listening and now we have. this
> 
> i know the first chapter here is sort of. bluh but we need time to work out the actual story so i guess we’ll just. tease everyone a bit :)
> 
> hope yall like it i guess???? also we’re open to ideas,,, we have. some notes but its very barren and also we wanna get virgil into this story but we have. absolutely nothing for him oops
> 
> yeah uh
> 
> go ahead and read—
> 
> slides away
> 
> \- lotte

**SOLDIER, POET, KING.**

. . .

**prologue ;** once upon a time

. . .

once upon a time, there was a young boy, born in the wrong body—and one of the lowest of classes in his kingdom. despite his status, he dreamed of becoming the greatest knight in the world. while he could not read or write, and thusly learned as little from books and scrolls as he did from any soldier’s tutor, he envisioned himself in tales of the great with every swing of the sword his father had made him—carved and whittled from the finest wood a man could afford for his most valiant son.

even as the middle child of seven, the boy stood out from his siblings; while their aspirations were simple and somewhere within achievable, he fought for ambitions that would bring glory to his family’s name. though far out of reach, not even the greatest of reasoning could persuade him to do otherwise. he was sure his destiny was that of a legend.

his name was patton dalia.

. . .

once upon a time, there was a child of the upper class, who found no rhyme or reason in conforming their identity to silly labels when they had much more important things to focus on. they were appointed the advisor of the young prince who stood second in line for the throne, and though they first expected nothing but a professional relationship—seeing the standards of the duty set out before them—the mute heir took interest in their writings. the child was an aspiring poet at heart, jotting down stories confined by mystic riddles and vague rhymes during whatever free time they had to spare.

in face of the royal boy’s discovery, an unexpected friendship blossomed; it was their paper-bound musings that drew out his soft and seldom-used voice—a great show of trust, which pushed them to write more and more, fight for just one extra second of time that may again grant them the melody of the other’s words. if no one else could, they wished to be the prince’s beacon of safety in his storm of silence.

their name was logan amaryllis.

. . .

once upon a time, there was a soft-spoken prince, who had no desire to claim the throne. though he was seated beneath the first in line, it was in hushed whispers that all of the kingdom knew his elder sister had been ill for many years, and her time would come much too soon. his true dream was to be an artist of every sort; drawing, painting, dancing… perhaps even singing, if he could find his words without excruciating fear. yet, in the way of these desires was not only his fate to be crowned king, but a marriage he had no choice in—and the one he was arranged to court with was someone who greatly opposed his positive associations with lower classmen. he could only equate them to a grotesque and conniving snake who held no regard for the others around them.

in spite of everything his family pushed him to do, he evaded their will however he could, so he may leap for what he truly wished to be. never could he voice his arguments, for his trust was too fragile and cracked in their presence, and his anxieties drowned out his voice until it pained him to try to speak. the statements in his silence were only heard by those he put faith in; to the rest of the world, they were locked away without hesitation.

his name was romulus augustine.


End file.
